thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dead Among Us
The Dead Among Us is a crossover story with the Comic book series, the TV series and the Video Game series. The plot follows Rick Grimes and his attempt to find his wife and son while avoiding the dead. It is written like the TV Show but with Comic and Video Game characters appearing as well. Cast Season 1 Main * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Patton Oswalt as Allen * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine * Gavin Hammon as Kenny * Scott Porter as Nathan * Austin Abrams as Jake * Shia LaBeouf as Jason Also Starring * Lennie James as Morgan Jones * Emma Bell as Amy * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Catherine Taber as Donna * Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales * Cissy Jones as Katjaa * Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr * Nicki Rapp as Lilly * Terence McGovern as Larry * Nicole Vigil as Carley * Sam Joan as Doug * Mark Middleton as Mark * Noel Gugliemi as Felipe * Noah Emmerich as Edwin Jenner Co-Stars * Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset * Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier * Melissa Suzanne McBride as Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo * Anthony Guajardo as Miguel * Gina Morelli as Abuela * James Gonzaba as Jorge * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales * Ty Simpkins as Ben and Billy * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales Un-credited * Melissa Cowan as Hannah * Addy Miller as Summer * Blade as Siggard's Horse * Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal 1 * Chick Bernhardt as Criminal 2 * Brent Bernhard as Criminal 3 * Orlando Vargas as Camp Survivor * L. Stephanie Ray as Camp Survivor * Frances Cobb as Camp Survivor * Unknown as Wayne Dunlap * Unknown as Mr. Gilbert * Claire Bronson as Candace Jenner * Barry Hopkins as Hospital Patient * M.V. Oliphant as Infected Nurse * Ken Melde as Infected Doctor * Timothy Douglas Perez, Roger Herrera and Travis Love as Vatos gang members * Lisa Marie Thomas & Joyce Liles as Nurses Season 2 Main * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine * Gavin Hammon as Kenny * Scott Porter as Nathan * Austin Abrams as Jake * Shia LaBeouf as Jason * Cissy Jones as Katjaa * Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr * Nicki Rapp as Lilly * Terence McGovern as Larry * Nicole Vigil as Carley * Sam Joan as Doug Also Starring * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * IronE Singleton as T-Dog. * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. * Ty Simpkins as Ben and Billy. * Mark Middleton as Mark. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis. * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene. * Erin Yvette as Lacey Greene. * Melissa Hutchison as Rachel and Susie Greene. * Nick Herman as Billy Greene. * Gavin Hammon as Arnold Greene. * Michael Raymond James as Dave. * Michael Zegen as Randall Culver. * Adam Harrington as Andrew St. John * Brian Sommer as Danny St. John * Maxwell Zorbel as Jake (Bandit) * Sean Ainsworth as Bandit 1 * Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John Co-Stars * Jane McNeill as Patricia. * Kelley Davis as Paula. * James Allen McCune as Duncan. * Deja Dee as Mother 1. * Amy Cain as Mother 2. * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier. * Aaron Munoz as Tony. * Amber Chaney as Annette Greene. * Phillip DeVona as Nate. * Keedar Whittle as Sean. * Brian Hillard as Bloated Well Walker. Un-Credited * Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal. * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset. * Blade as Nelly. * Jewel Wilson as Josephine Greene. * Travis Charpentier as Camp RV Walker. * Steven Warren as Church Walker. * Brian Hillard as Well Walker. * Matthew Lyda as Hallucination Walker. * Kevin Galbraith as Swamp Walker. * Dustin Fletcher as Mert County Police Walker 1. * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Walker in Hershel Barn. * Joe Giles as Car Accident Walker. * Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. * Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo. (Deleted Scenes) * Jeremy Ambler as Walker. * Ashleigh Jo Sizemore as Big-Eyed Walker Woman. * Demetrice Jackson as Walkers. * Scottie Knollin as Walkers. * J.T. Seidler as Walker. * Regan Riley as School Girl Season 3 * TBA Deaths Season 1 * Criminal 1 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 2 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 3 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Lee's Wife (Pre-Apocalypse) * Jenny Jones (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Leon Basset (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Bud Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mr. Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mr. Siggard (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs. Siggard (Confirmed Fate) * Siggard's Horse * Wayne Dunlap (Zombified) * Jim's Wife (Confirmed Fate) * Jim's Sons (Confirmed Fate) * Jim's Mother (Confirmed Fate) * Jim's Brother in Law (Confirmed Fate) * William Dixon (Confirmed Fate) * Ed Peletier * Amy * Donna * At least 13 unnamed Atlanta camp survivors * Candace Jenner (Confirmed Fate) * Edwin Jenner * Jacqui * Allen * Numerous patients and hospital staff (Flashback) * Several U.S. military soldiers (Flashback) Season 2 * TBA Trivia * The characters Nathan, Jake and Jason are based of the Admins of the wiki.